Ryan's Talk
by Rachel Carter McKenzie
Summary: Ryan has a talk with Kirsten. Set after "The showdown". I wanted a talk between Ry and Kirsten...so I made one! Review! lol


Ryan's Talk

Ryan found out what happened with Kirsten and her car. She didn't just drop the cell phone. She had to much to drink. He sat on his bed in the pool house with his head in his hands. He sat there a million and a half thoughts running though his mind.

My mom was like this.

Kirsten is supposed to be different.

Next thing you know Sandy will start beating the crap out of me.

Ryan shook his head loose of that last thought. Sandy would never do anything like that. Ryan sighed. There was a knock at his door and he looked at the clock. 1am.

"It's open." He semi-yelled and the door opened. Kirsten tentatively walked in. Ryan stood up quickly.

"I saw your lights on." She said. "Please sit back down." She said softly and Ryan slowly sat back down on the bed as she sat in the chair across from him. He looked at her through the corner of his eyes, his head was low. "I know you found out." She stated. He looked down.

"I'm sorry Ryan." She said softly. "I know I can't go back and fix it." She said and he looked up at her, this time tears in his eyes.

"You could have been killed." He said shakily trying to hold back his tears. Kirsten almost died at the look on her son's face.

"I know sweetheart. It's never going to happen again..." She was cut off by a very upset Ryan.

"That's what my mom said!" He tried to yell but it came out as a choked sob. Tears now running down his face. He had his arms across his chest. His way of trying to protect himself. Kirsten looked at him.

"I mean it Ryan. With you, Seth, and Sandy to help me... I can beat this." She said full of confidence. Ryan looked into her eyes. She seemed to mean it.

"I don't want to loose you." Ryan said so softly Kirsten wasn't even sure she heard it. She knew she did. She moved and sat next to him on the bed. She went to put her arm around him but he moved away instinctively. Kirsten was a little hurt but understood. She was about to say something but he started to talk.

"My mom used to say it would change and she would sober up. It worked for a week then she was back to her old habits." Ryan started looking down. "Then she would bring home guys, just as drunk, who hated kids." Ryan sighed. "I don't like alcohol because many of the times I got beat up was when she or him or both were drunk or high." Ryan stated finally looking back up at her. Tears slowly falling down his red face. He sighed. She reached out and this time he didn't flinch.

"You're afraid that if I'm drinking then it would go back to that?" Kirsten asked and Ryan slowly nodded. She pulled him into a hug. "Oh honey that wouldn't happen. I am going to get help. I'm so so sorry for putting you though this." She stated with her own tears flowing.

Ryan hugged her back and said into her shoulder. "You are more of a mom then mine was. I need you." Ryan said and even he can't believe he said it.

"You're not going to loose me." She said and she felt him tighten his grip on her. He sobbed a few times and she felt his breath even out and his arms go slack and realized he fell asleep. She gently got up and laid him back on to his pillow and pulled the covers over him. He stirred a little bit.

"I love you mom." He said still in sleep. She put her hand to her mouth and smiled.

"I love you too sweetheart." She whispered kissing him on the forehead. As she left the pool house and turned off the light, she realized more then ever she had to beat this. She would not put her family, especially Ryan though this again. She went back into the house and back to Sandy.

"He ok?" He asked her.

"I think so now, but I'm going to beat this Sandy. I need help." Kirsten finally admitted.

"We will all be here to help you baby, no matter what." She smiled at him and he kissed her. For the first time in a week she slept well.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

AN: ok I know I have that other story but this popped into my head and I had to write it... I want Ryan to talk to Kirsten about this stuff but they keep avoiding it... I mean Ryan dealt with this his whole life...maybe josh will write it in lol


End file.
